I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin wheel rim assembly and, more particularly, to a twin wheel rim assembly with means to prevent relative rotation between the wheels, rims, spacer and wheel spoke.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many trucks utilize twin wheel rim assemblies in order to increase the load carrying capacity for the truck. In each twin wheel rim assembly, two wheels are coaxially secured to a hub at one end of the axle.
In one previously known twin wheel rim assembly, the axle hub includes an outwardly extending lip adjacent its inner end while each wheel of the twin wheel rim assembly includes a rim having an outwardly extending circumferential portion. One wheel rim is then positioned coaxially over the hub so that the outwardly extending lip on the axle hub abuts against the outwardly flared circumferential portion on the wheel rim. A tubular and cylindrical spacer is then positioned over the wheel hub so that it abuts againt the outer axial end of the rim for the inner wheel.
The second wheel is then positioned coaxially over the hub so that its inner axial end abuts against the spacer. The outer and inner wheel rims are then secured to the wheel hub by a plurality of wheel cleats. These wheel cleats are conventional in construction and include a portion which engage the outwardly flared circumferential portion of the outer wheel rim. Consequently, once the wheel cleats are tightened against the wheel hub, the wheel cleats compressibly urge the wheel rims together with the spacer sandwiched in between the wheel rims thus securing both wheels to the axle hub.
One disadvantage of these previously known twin wheel assemblies is that the wheel rims may slip relative to each other, the spacer (and the wheel spoke), and thus rotate relative to each other. Such relative rotation, which typically occurs during a severe braking action for the truck, causes undesirable and extensive wear on the wheel rims, spacer and potentially damaging the valve stem, which would lead to tire air loss and down time for the truck.
A further disadvantage of these previously known twin wheel assemblies is that both wheels may rotate relative to the axle hub during, for example, severe braking action of the truck. When this occurs, extensive wear of the wheel rims, spacer and/or hub together with less effective braking action for the vehicle results.